Le destin est joueur, c'est bien connu
by just-one-dream
Summary: Le destin est joueur, alors pourquoi se priverait-il de jouer. Il était un pokémon, elle était une humaine. Il n'avait pas de descendant, elle n'avait pas de parent.
1. Chapter 1

Il était tout, elle n'était rien. Ils étaient deux êtres totalement différents : l'un était le pokémon créateur du Monde, l'autre était une simple humaine. L'un avait le pouvoir suprême, l'autre ne pouvait se débrouiller que par elle-même. L'un était devenu un mythe, l'autre verrait son nom oublié avec les années. L'un pouvait voler, l'autre ne savait que marcher. L'un était âgé de plusieurs millénaires, l'autre n'avait que 5 ans. L'un avait le monde à ses pieds, l'autre s'était faite abandonnée par ses propres parents.

Il n'était rien, elle était tout. Ils étaient deux êtres totalement semblables : l'un aimait les pokémon, l'autre aussi. L'un était courageux, l'autre aussi. L'un était fort, l'autre aussi. L'un était fier, l'autre aussi. L'un dédiait sa vie à faire sourire ses proches, l'autre aussi. L'un pouvait se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit pendant des heures, l'autre aussi. L'un pouvait passer des heures à contempler une œuvre d'art, l'autre aussi. L'un souhaitait mourir, l'autre aussi.

Ils étaient deux êtres différents. Ils étaient deux êtres semblables. Un rien aurait pu les rapprocher. Un rien aurait pu les séparer. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de se rencontrer. Ils avaient toutes les raisons de se rencontrer. Ils pouvaient décider de leur destin. Ils ne pouvaient pas décider de leur destin. Car seul le destin décide de la destinée. Et le destin aime jouer. C'est ce que vont apprendre ces deux êtres au cours du reste de leur vie.

L'un se nommait Arceus, l'autre s'appelait Tala. L'un était un pokémon, l'autre était une humaine. L'un n'avait pas de descendant, l'autre n'avait pas de parent.


	2. Chapter 2

Depuis le jour de ses cinq ans, Tala avait été en âge de comprendre ce qui lui été arrivé. Elle avait comprit que, par un soir d'hiver, une jeune femme l'avait déposé devant la porte d'orphelinat. Elle avait comprit que son prénom été la dernière chose que cette femme, sûrement sa mère, lui avait laissé. Elle avait comprit que les personnes qu'elle considérait comme sa famille depuis cinq années n'étaient en réalité que des inconnus. Elle avait comprit qu'elle avait accordé sa confiance à des personnes qui ne s'occupaient d'elle que pour recevoir la prime que leur donnait la ville. Elle avait comprit que, maintenant qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller seule, plus personne ne la borderait, que plus personne ne l'accompagnerait en balade, que plus personne ne jouerait avec elle, que plus personne ne voudrait être avec elle. Elle avait comprit qu'elle allait être seule.

Alors, elle était partie. Elle s'était enfuie plus précisément. Ca c'était fait durant une nuit, bien après minuit, une fois que tout le monde s'était endormi. Elle s'était faufilée dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat et avait rapidement atteint la sortie. Ca avait été simple. Elle avait déjà tout préparé durant la journée. Elle avait regardé, et apprit, le parcours du gardien afin de ne pas le croiser. Elle avait prit le plus d'affaire et de nourriture possible dans son petit sac. Elle s'était même entraînée à courir. Car elle n'était pas dupe, dès que M. le Directeur remarquerait son absence, il la ferait poursuivre afin de la ramener. Et elle ne voulait pas y retourner.

Une fois sortie de l'orphelinat, elle s'était donc mise à courir. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et le froid lui brûlait la peau mais ce n'était pas grave : elle se sentait libre. Si elle avait pu crier, elle aurait hurlé de joie et de bonheur. Mais elle s'était retenue. Crier aurait pu réveiller des personnes qui auraient pu avertir les personnes de l'orphelinat et ainsi lui faire perdre le peu d'avance qu'elle avait. Il fallait jouer discret. Il fallait qu'elle soit discrète. Elle avait couru ainsi pendant plusieurs heures avant de sentir la fatigue. L'adrénaline qu avait envahi ses veines avait du se dissiper. Alors elle avait ralenti et avait cherché une cachette. La forêt lui avait alors semblé être le meilleur endroit. Elle s'était blottie dans le creux d'un arbre qui lui permettait de rester au chaux et n'avait mis que quelques minutes à s'endormir.

Tala avait beaucoup rêvé cette nuit là. Elle s'était vue dans un monde particulièrement noir, un monde où la brume était épaisse. Elle s'était vue, de dos, avec son bonnet blanc, son long manteau et ses bottes trop grande pour elle. Elle avait vu ses longs cheveux noirs voler autour d'elle. Elle s'était vu avancer doucement vers l'avant, les bras collés contre son corps et les poings serrés. Elle avait vue un immense pokémon tapi dans l'ombre, plus de quatre mètre de haut, deux immenses ailes encore plus noires que la nuit, trois grosses paires de pattes, ainsi que deux yeux rouges. Elle s'était vue avancer lentement vers lui. Elle s'était vue avancer sans peur vers lui.

Quand la petite fille avait rouvert les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il devait sûrement être plus de midi. Elle eut peur : elle aurait du être parti depuis longtemps. A l'heure qu'il était, M. le Directeur avait déjà du envoyer des patrouilles pour la rechercher. Il ne faisait aucun doute que si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle serait vite retrouvée. Plusieurs humains et pokémons seraient à sa recherche. Dans les bois, elle aurait plus de chance de rester cachée. C'était décidé, elle allait rester dans la forêt, peut importante combien s'était dangereux pour une personne sans pokémon. Et puis, ainsi, elle aurait des baies à volonté et peut-être même de l'eau. Il n'y avait pas de doute : c'était la meilleure solution.

Elle n'avait pas couru cette fois ci. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fatigue encore plus. Etrangement, aucun pokémon sauvage ne l'avait attaqué. Parfois, un petit groupe s'approchaient d'elle et le renifler pour savoir qu'elle était cette chose étrange qui s'aventurait sur leur territoire. Dans ces moments là, Tala ne bougeait pas. Elle essayait de maintenir sa respiration à un rythme régulier, il ne fallait pas que les pokémons voient qu'elle avait peur. C'était dur, et très compliqué, mais elle s'en sortait assez bien. Quelques fois, elle avait eu envie de caresser un des pokémons qui venaient la voir, mais elle avait peur qu'il prenne peur et qu'il lui fasse du mal. Alors, elle les ignorait. Ca aussi, c'était la meilleure solution.

Elle faisait des pauses toutes les heures. Durant ses pauses, elle se désaltérait et mangeait un peu, parfois, quand elle était sûre d'être en sûreté, elle fermait même un peu les yeux. C'était reposant et elle avait besoin de se reposer. Ca lui permettait de réfléchir, ça lui permettait de se calmer. Elle pouvait ainsi retrouver des forces et reprendre un rythme cardiaque régulier, c'était très important si elle voulait continuer à marcher ainsi. C'était le meilleur moyen de garder l'avance qu'elle avait sur ceux qu'elle n'avait pas envie de revoir. Et puis, elle aimait bien fermer les yeux et se perdre dans son esprit, dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait toujours aimé ça. C'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas oublier.

Tala n'avait pas vu la nuit tomber à cause du feuillage des arbres. Il faisait noir et elle n'avait toujours pas trouver d'abri sûr. Le froid commençait à arriver et sans son bonnet, elle aurait sûrement été retrouvé morte congelée. Les arbres disparaissaient peu à peu, laissant place à une grande clairière. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, une brume avait envahi la clairière et l'empêchait de voir ses pieds. Elle commençait à avoir peur. Elle n'avait qu'un film d'horreur dans sa vie, qui l'avait fait faire beaucoup de cauchemar, et le début était semblable à ce qu'elle était entrain de vivre. Seulement la jeune fille à sa place s'était faite décapiter. En repensant à ce film, Tala avait dégluti. C'était un mauvais souvenir.

Serrant les poings pour se donner de courage, la petite fille avait continué d'avancer. Elle essayait de distinguer le sol afin de ne pas trébucher de manière ridicule. Elle avait continué d'avancer pendant plusieurs minutes, pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à rejoindre les arbres. La clairière semblait se prolonger à l'infini. C'était très étrange, très…perturbant. Et puis, d'un seul coup, elle avait senti un courant d'air chaud sur elle, comme un souffle. Les yeux exorbités, Tala avait relevé la tête, faisant face à son destin. Sans qu'elle le sache encore, une nouvelle page de son histoire était entrain de s'écrire.


	3. Chapter 3

L'action de « relever la tête » n'avait pas prit plus d'une seconde pourtant, des dizaines de pensées avaient envahi l'esprit de Tala. Son rêve, plus précisément son cauchemar, de la nuit dernière s'était déroulé dans un lieu semblable en tout point à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La brume au sol avait la même texture, la même couleur et la même épaisseur. Tout concordait : Sa place, sa position, sa tenue… tout s'accordait pour dire une chose : elle était entrain de vivre son cauchemar. Il ne maquait plus qu'une chose : l'immense pokémon. Mais il y avait des chances pour que le souffle qu'elle ait senti sur elle appartienne à ce dit pokémon. Elle aurait du avoir peur, elle aurait du courir, essayer de s'enfuir. Mais rien à faire, son courage et sa maudite fierté l'obligeaient à lever ses yeux pour voir ce qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle.

Le pokémon qui la regardait de haut était encore plus impressionnant que dans son cauchemar. Elle se sentait tellement faible face à lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait la briser d'un seul coup de patte, ce qui était sûrement la vérité. Il dardait ses yeux rouges sur elle. Elle dardait ses yeux violets sur lui. L'échange de regard qui avait eu lieu entre cette petite humaine et ce grand pokémon aurait pu durer des heures. Aucun ne voulaient détourner les yeux et ainsi montrer son infériorité. De plus, assez étrangement, ils semblaient se parler à travers cet échange silencieux. Ils se comprenaient. Et si le pokémon arrivait à lire en l'âme de Tala, elle pouvait en dire tout autant.

Elle arrivait à le comprendre. Elle ignorait si elle pouvait lire dans les pensées ou si le pokémon parlait sa langue. Mais elle était sûre d'un chose : il ne lui ferai pas de mal. Il ne lui voulait pas de mal, c'était même le contraire. Il ne voulait que son bien. Et, il y avait autre chose, il voulait l'emmener. Il devait l'emmener. C'était une obligation, un devoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devait le faire. C'était quelque chose au-delà de sa volonté, au-delà de ses propres envies. C'était une force supérieure qui le guidait, et pas Arceus, non, c'était bien plus fort que le créateur du Monde. Cette force, elle modifiait ses pensées d'une façon étrangement douce. Et le pokémon n'hésitait pas : il obéissait.

Alors, l'immense pokémon s'était couché afin de laisser l'humaine, dont il ignorait le nom, monter sur son dos. Ce serait la première fois qu'un être inférieur à lui monterait sur son dos. C'était une toute nouvelle expérience et il espérait intérieurement qu'elle ne tombe pas durant le voyage. Elle était si petite qu'il aurait du mal à la rattraper. Une fois bien positionner pour que la fille puisse monter, il essaya de lui faire comprendre. Ce ne fut pas très dur, elle était connectée à lui par un lien autant visuel que mental. Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir monter sur son dos. Il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourtant un honneur. Alors pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas ? Avait-elle peur ? Oui, c'était probable.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent après que le pokémon se soit allongé pour qu'elle puisse monter sur lui, pourtant Tala n'avait toujours pas bougé. Quelque chose voulait qu'elle y aille, et pour cette raison, elle n'y allait pas. Elle n'avait peut-être que cinq ans mais elle avait toujours détesté qu'on la force. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Sa maudite fierté. Elle aurait pu attendre indéfiniment mais elle entendit des bruits autour d'elle. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre : ils l'avaient retrouvé. Elle ne voulait pas y retourner. Elle ne voulait surtout pas y retourner. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Alors elle s'était précipitée sur la patte du pokémon afin de l'escalader. Le pokémon n'attendit pas d'être sûr qu'elle soit bien installée sur son dos pour décoller. Il se serait fait voir sinon.

Voler… C'était une sensation que Tala n'arrivait pas à décrire. C'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire, quelque chose de grisant. La sensation de liberté qu'elle avait ressenti en quittant l'orphelinat n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle vivait sur le dos du pokémon. Dans un mouvement instinctif, elle avait ouvert les bras comme s'ils étaient des ailes et elle avait crié. Crié à s'en casser la voix. Mais ce n'était pas grave, elle en avait besoin. Ca libérait. Ca faisait un bien fou. Et puis, elle s'était mise à rigoler. Sans réussir à s'arrêter. C'était un rire dément, un rire qui donne envie de sourire, un rire d'enfant. Un vrai rire d'enfant. Comme elle n'en avait jamais fait. C'était tellement bien. Elle avait l'impression d'être soi même.

Le vol avait duré plusieurs heures et le pokémon ignorait à partir de quel moment la fillette s'était endormie mais elle avait l'air d'en avoir besoin. Il aurait pu être à sa destination en quelques secondes seulement mais il aurait fallut passer par le Monde Distorsion et avec l'humaine sur son dos, ce n'était pas sûr. Et puis, il voulait qu'elle soit au meilleur de sa forme pour rencontrer Arceus. Alors, autant la laisser dormir encore un peu. Le pokémon sourit, s'il est possible qu'un pokémon puisse sourire. Il été attendrit par la petite, c'était une première. Lui qui était d'habitude si froid, si distant. Bon, ce n'était pas non plus trop de sa faute, il vivait seul dans son monde. Normal qu'il soit devenu insociable.

Tala avait rouvert les yeux en sentant de l'eau sur son visage et sur tout le reste de son corps. Ce n'était pas un réveil particulièrement en douceur. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être endormie. Elle devait en avoir eu besoin. Ce n'était pas une raison pour la réveiller avec aussi peu de délicatesse. Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda l'environnement qui l'entourait. Elle et le pokémon, il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui demander son nom, étaient dans une grotte profonde cachée par une cascade. Ca expliquait pourquoi elle était trempée. Mais elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle n'avait jamais vu ce lieu. Avant qu'elle le réalise, Tala était descendu du pokémon. Elle avait besoin de découvrir où il l'avait emmené.

La grotte était immense. Même le pokémon, déjà très grand, passait sans difficulté. De plus, la profondeur était, elle aussi, exceptionnelle. Mais ce lieu était habité. Des torches ornaient les parois de la grotte permettant de voir où il fallait marcher. Tala n'arrivait cependant pas à voir ce qu'il y avait derrière la cascade. Quand le pokémon s'était mit à avancer, elle l'avait suivi. Elle voulait savoir où elle était, mais se promenait seule dans un lieu inconnu pouvait se révéler dangereux. Avec le pokémon, elle était pratiquement sûre de ne pas avoir de problème. C'était ce que son instinct lui disait, et son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé. C'était certainement le seul.

Ils marchèrent côté à côté pendant plusieurs minutes et les parois ne cessaient de s'élargirent. Désormais, deux pokémons comme celui qui marchait à côté de Tala aurait pu rentrer dans la grotte. C'était très impressionnant, et la petite fille savait que ce n'était pas fini. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette grotte qui la faisait se sentir bien. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui lui indiquait qu'il y avait d'autre présence dans la grotte. Des présences avec une aura puissante. Certainement des pokémons. Il n'y avait que les pokémons qui pouvaient avoir une telle aura. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle aurait du avoir peur depuis le début de son périple, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, son courage et sa fierté l'obligeaient à avancer.

Si au début la grotte ne semblait être qu'une ligne droite, Tala réalisa bien vite que c'était bien plus proche d'un labyrinthe. Le pokémon et elle empruntèrent plusieurs passages. A gauche, tout droit, à droite, encore à droite, puis tout droit, après à gauche. Au bout d'un moment, la petite fille arrêta d'essayer de se repérer : c'était impossible. Il y avait trop de couloirs, trop d'intersections, trop de facteurs en jeu qui l'empêchaient de s'y retrouver. Et c'était très énervant. Elle avait l'habitude d'avoir un bon sens d'orientation et ce, malgré son jeune âge. Alors, ne pas pouvoir se repérer était vraiment dérangeant.

Finalement, après avoir marché pendant ce qui semblait être plusieurs heures pour Tala, ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce. Plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut, une centaine de mètre de long. Des gravures étaient présentes sur les parois. Des gravures étranges et magnifiques à la fois. La petite fille ne savait pas quoi pensait de ces gravures. Elles représentaient des scènes passées, des scènes de guerres, des scènes d'amour. Tala se sentait attirées par ses gravures, comme si elles l'appelaient. Elles voulaient lui expliquer quelque chose, ou du moins, c'était ce que la petite fille ressentait. Et puis, bien sur, au-delà des gravures sur les murs, le fait que la salle soit remplie de pokémon, que Tala n'avait jamais vu, l'intriguait.

Aucun ne se ressemblait, tous étaient différents, que ce soit par leurs formes, leurs tailles, leurs couleurs ou leurs regards. Regards qui étaient, d'ailleurs, tous tournés vers Tala. S'était très perturbant pour la petite fille, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention, eh bien, là, c'était tout le contraire. Le pokémon qui l'accompagnait s'était soudainement arrêté, elle avait alors fait de même.

« Continue de marcher petite et quand tu verras le trône, vas y! »

La voix avait résonné en écho dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas une voix féminine, ni une voix masculine. Et elle soupçonnait le pokémon qui était à ses côtés d'en être le responsable. A vrai dire, elle en était même sûre. Elle n'avait passé que quelques heures à ses côtés mais elle avait l'impression de le connaître mieux que quiconque. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé ses cinq années d'existence à ses cotés et non à l'orphelinat. C'était une sensation étrange, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Elle était même sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance, et elle espérait que c'était réciproque. Alors elle essaya de lui répondre dans sa tête

« -Comment tu t'appelle ? Moi c'est Tala

-…Giratina, mais ne t'attarde pas ici petite, IL t'attend depuis longtemps »

Tala n'avait pas posé plus de question. Elle avait au moins le prénom de son premier ami pokémon : Giratina. Ca sonne bien : Giratina. C'est beau : Giratina. La petite n'arrêtait pas de son repasser le prénom en boucle comme s'il allait disparaître ou qu'on allait lui enlevait. Personne ne pouvait faire cela pourtant. Elle avait sourit en avançant en direction de ce qui lui semblait être le trône dont Giratina avait parlé. Ce n'était pas comme dans les contes qu'elle avait lus à l'orphelinat. Il n'était pas rouge et or, il n'avait pas l'air confortable, et il n'était pas fait pour un humain. Ca ressemblait plus à un rassemblement de coussin sur lequel semblait dormir un pokémon.

Il était encore plus magnifique, plus majestueux que tous les autres.

« …Arceus… »

Une nouvelle voix avait résonné dans son esprit. C'était une belle voix de femme, mais elle semblait lointaine. Comme si elle lui parlait depuis un autre monde. C'était étrange. Mais elle commençait à s'habituer aux choses étranges qui se produisaient autour d'elle depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'orphelinat.

« …Arceus…Arceus…Arceus…Arceus…Arceus…Arceus…Arceus…Arceus…Arceus…Arceus…Arceus…Arceus…Arceus…Arceus…Arceus… »

Au fur et à mesure que ce mot, ce prénom, se répétait dans la tête de Tala, la voix devenait de plus en plus assurée et de plus en plus forte au point que la petite fille en eut mal à la tête. Elle avait comprit. Une fois ça suffisait, pas besoin de le répéter en boucle ainsi. Elle n'était pas sourde. Elle avait comprit que le pokémon endormi était le dit Arceus, elle n'était pas bête non plus. En plus, Giratina l'avait prévenu : quand elle verrait le trône, elle devrait y aller. Et si c'était Giratina qui lui demandait, elle voulait bien le faire. Elle n'allait tout de même pas écouter une voix dans sa tête qui ne savait dire qu'un seul mot. Elle n'était pas folle.

Elle s'était assise à côté du pokémon endormi. Elle était guidée par une force supérieure qui lui disait quoi faire. Elle devait s'asseoir et ensuite…il allait se réveiller. Enfin, c'est ce qui était censé se passer, car là, Arceus ne se réveillait pas. Tala essaya alors de le caresser. Rien, pas même un mouvement de paupière. Comme quand elle avait parlé avec Giratina, elle essaya de penser assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Toujours rien. Alors, elle lui avait parlé comme quand on parle à un humain. Pas un mouvement. Elle avait pourtant continué de parler. Elle lui avait expliqué comment M. le Directeur lui avait dit qu'elle aurait un nom uniquement quand une famille l'adopterai, si un jour elle se faisait adopter. Elle lui avait raconté la fois où elle avait du se cacher sous l'escalier pour échapper à la cuisinière qui voulait la frapper avec son cuillère parce qu'elle avait volé une patate. Il y avait eu un léger tressaillement mais elle ne l'avait pas senti. Pendant plusieurs minutes elle avait raconté son enfance puis elle s'était endormie. Elle n'était pas fatiguée pourtant.

« Réveille toi Tala »

La petite fille ouvrit ses yeux violets et les darda dans deux pupilles rouges. Elle dormait sur les coussins. Et Arceus lui faisait face. Il était grand, il était beau, il était fier, il était fort. Et il la regardait. Il la jaugeait. Il l'évaluait. Elle ne pouvait pas baisser les yeux. Maudite fierté. Et puis, elle était sûrement entrain de vivre un des moments les plus importants de sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la gâcher en changeant sa personnalité pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce serait tellement ridicule.

« Il est temps pour toi de te préparer, ils t'attendent tous Tala, fille des dieux »


	4. Chapter 4

C'était étrange à quel point on pouvait changer une personne en à peine quelques heures. Quand elle s'était réveillée, face à Arceus, Tala était fatiguée, elle avait les cheveux décoiffés et pleins de brindilles et portait les vêtements de l'orphelinat, inutile de préciser qu'ils étaient vieux, trop grands pour et déchirés à certains endroits. Alors, comment en quelques heures seulement, avait-elle pu changer à ce point là. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle ressemblait à ça en réalité. Elle avait pu se laver seule pour la première fois. Elle avait pu se brosser les cheveux. Elle s'était changée. Son pantalon, son t-shirt et son pull avaient laissé place à une robe violette, la couleur de ses yeux. Ses baskets et ses grosses chaussettes avaient étaient échangés contre des ballerines. Elle était absolument méconnaissable. On aurait presque dit une princesse. Presque, car une princesse est souriante, et elle, elle n'avait pas envie de sourire.

Elle était seule, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et Giratina n'était même pas avec elle. De plus, elle n'avait aucune idée de quand Arceus, ou n'importe qui d'autre, viendrait la chercher. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, après qu'elle se soit réveillée, ça avait été de l'emmener dans se suite, où elle avait trouvé les affaires qu'elle portait. Elle avait pu profiter de la salle de bain, et d'un lit deux place, pour elle toute seule. Très confortable d'ailleurs le lit. Et depuis, elle attendait. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de sortir, alors elle attendait, allongée sur son lit, à regarder le plafond en essayant de compter des moutons imaginaires.

Et depuis une bonne heure, elle n'arrivait pas à se divertir. Elle était encore petite, elle avait besoin de bouger, de se sentir vivante, de faire des bêtises, d'être plus active que ça. Certes, elle aimait bien la solitude, elle aimait bien rester allongé dans sa chambre, seule, mais là, il s'était passé trop de chose. Il y avait trop de chose sans réponse. Elle voulait des réponses, c'était nécessaire. Elle détestait rester dans le flou. C'était tellement énervant, cette sensation d'infériorité, ce sentiment d'incompréhension… Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un pokémon ressemblant à une panthère bleue.

« -Es-tu prête ?

-Euh oui…Mais qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Suicune, un des trois chiens légendaires. Je suis chargé de t'emmener voir Arceus. »

L'échange mental avait été bref mais Tala avait l'impression que Suicune n'avait pas particulièrement envie de lui parler alors elle l'avait suivie sans un mot dans un dédale de couloir. En marchant en silence, elle avait pu remarquer que les murs ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait. Il y avait des détails qui les différenciaient : des dessins, des inscriptions, des failles, des défauts…Avec un peu d'entraînement, elle était même certaine qu'elle arriverait à se repérer. Oui, enfin, beaucoup d'entraînement. Parce que c'était quand même grand.

La salle dans laquelle Tala et Suicune s'était arrêtés était la même que celle où Giratina l'avait emmené. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, aucun pokémon n'était présent, sauf un : Arceus. Tala l'avait regardé, plongeant son regard violet dans ses yeux rouges. Quand elle s'était retournée pour remercier Suicune, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il avait déjà disparu. Elle était seule avec ce qu'elle pensait être un dieu. Elle était seule face à lui. Elle était seule…face à son destin.

« -Tala…Fille des dieux… Bienvenue dans ma demeure. Ici, ni le temps ni l'espace ne rentrent en compte. Ici, les éléments se reposent et se déchaînent. Ici, la vie et la mort n'existent pas. Le monde que tu as connu n'existe pas ici. Il n'y a pas de minute, d'heure, de jour, de mois ou d'année. Il n'y a pas de période ou de durée. Mais surtout, il n'y a pas d'humain. Dans ma demeure, seuls les pokémons sont acceptés.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Je vois tout depuis cet endroit, je veille sur le monde que j'ai crée, le tiens. Je peux m'infiltrer dans la conscience des hommes, modifier leurs sentiments et dicter leurs actes. Mais Toi. Une aura flotte autour de toi et de protège de mes action. Elle est blanche, elle est pure. Ou du moins, elle l'était. Désormais, des fils noirs s'infiltrent en elle. Ils glissent lentement, ils la pervertissent, ils la détruisent. Et te détruisent par la même occasion.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je suis ici depuis ce que tu considère comme des millénaires. Je vois les hommes mourir et se battre en eux. L'histoire se répète et ne change pas. Je m'ennuis voit tu. Et l'ennui me tu tue. Ce que tu nommes la « vie » n'a plus aucun intérêt pour moi. Alors, quand tu es arrivée, ou tu moins, quand tu es née, tout a été chamboulé. Je n'arrivais pas à te contrôler. C'était… perturbant. Puis j'ai appris… à force de te regarder, à t'apprécier. Je t'ai pris en pitié… Ne te vexes pas, venant de ma part, c'est un compliment. Toujours est-il que quand tu as comprit pourquoi tu vivais à l'orphelinat, ton âme s'est modifiée. Ton aura a changée. Elle a perdu de sa pureté. Je pensais que j'arriverai enfin à voir en toi mais il n'en était rien. Tu as juste perdu de ta bonté. Et ça m'a légèrement désolé. Au delà de mon pouvoir de Dieu, j'ai réussi à lire en toi. Tu étais triste. Tu étais terriblement triste… et tu te sentais seule. Je me suis vu en toi. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, je t'ai fait venir à moi.

-Et vous n'arrivez toujours pas à me contrôler ?

-Non. Et étrangement, j'en suis ravi. Ca me diverti de parler avec toi, tu es… particulière, pour une humaine bien sûr. Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai que tu restes ici. »

Qu'elle reste avec lui… C'étai étrange comme proposition. Mais elle n'avait pas mieux. Et puis, elle pourrait rester avec Giratina. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle faisait confiance au pokémon qui l'avait emmené ici. Et en plus, elle pourrait grandir dans un endroit sécurisé. A moins que comme le temps n'existait pas, elle ne pouvait pas grandir. Ce serait embêtant mais c'était un risque à prendre. Au moins, elle aurait la jeunesse éternelle dont parlait la femme de ménage de l'orphelinat. Et puis, elle était au chaud, elle serait sûrement nourrie, et elle était logée. Par conséquent : c'était la meilleure des solutions.

« J'accepte. »

A ce moment là, Tala ignorait que ce seul mot venait de changer tout son avenir.


End file.
